


[podfic] this must be the place

by olympvs pods (olympvs)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olympvs/pseuds/olympvs%20pods
Summary: author summary:“Don’t move or you’ll make it worse.”Sylvain tried to touch his oozing stomach wound. Next he was going to retort, “Tell me how I can make this any worse.” Then he would die and Felix was going to have to eulogize Sylvain Jose Gautier, last of his bloodline, who wasted his final moments trying to get the last word in.-It’s Groundhog Day in the Valley of Torment.Listening time:21:45
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] this must be the place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This must be the place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111098) by [mediest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediest/pseuds/mediest). 



  
_cover art by olympvs_  


**Music:** (a slightly-edited version of) [Coming Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRXO77hJGKA&ab_channel=HalseyVEVO) by Halsey.

  


**with music**  
  
or you can download/stream it [here](https://archive.org/details/this-must-be-the-place-music)  
**Listening Time** : 21:45

  


**without music/sound effects**  
  
or you can download/stream it [here](https://archive.org/details/this-must-be-the-place-no-music)  
**Listening Time** : 21:00

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to mediest for letting me podfic this amazing work! This fic had me reeling all the way through, from its incredibly clever integration of game mechanics to its absolute gut punch of prose and pointed dialogue. 
> 
> Growlery, I hope you enjoy this!! Fe3h is a favorite game of mine, and these two are very near and dear to my heart, so I was delighted to get a chance to read for this fandom. 
> 
> If you liked this fic, please go leave a kudos/comment on the original for the author! And if you liked the way I read it, kudos/comments are always greatly appreciated here as well. Also a note about the sound effect - in game the sound for divine pulse is just glass shattering, but I decided to pull an audio clip from the cutscene where divine pulse is first used, when the professor uses it to save themself and Edelgard from the bandits.


End file.
